


Costumed Coincidence

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Michiru accidentally dress up as a romantic couple for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumed Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



Usagi convinced me into dressing up as an anime character for her party. Thankfully, she went with one of the relatively normal-looking ones, and I’m just wearing a black jacket and red shorts. 

  


_Well, it’s just her, her friends, and her boyfriend, and I know all of them._

_  
_

“Mamoru, you brought a girl with you? I know, I should act like I’m jealous, but you’ve told me about her.” she exclaims as the door opens to her boyfriend and another girl in a beautiful red gown…   


  


_Oh wow, she’s really pretty…._

_  
_

“See, they even dressed up as a romantic couple! They _are_ perfect for each other, Mamoru!” Usagi exclaims, and before I can ask either of them who exactly they tried to set me up with, they’ve disappeared into the kitchen.   


  


“Um, who exactly are you?” I blurt out. The girl in red has sea-green hair that just makes her look even prettier, and I am probably the same shade as her dress. 

  


“My name is Michiru Kaiou. As for who I’m dressed up as, I have no idea.” she answers.   


  


“Well, I don’t know who I am either, but apparently we’re in love with each other?” I ask.   


  


_I actually would not mind dating her. When is she free?_

_  
_

“I guess we are, Haruka. I have a concert soon, but I hope to see you again.” 

  


“I’ll drive you there and say that it’s a date, then?” I blurt out before she walks out the door and sits down in her car. I join her, and begin to speed away, not caring about how ridiculous I probably look or how many speeding laws I’m breaking. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haruka and Michiru are dressed as Utena and Anthy, due to them basically being the first version of the two.


End file.
